Albus Potter Series Updates
by DarkLordSupporter
Summary: Updates on my Albus Potter series. For more updates follow my Twitter: @Potterhead1234
1. Book 2 Update

As I promised, here's an update on my second story in my Albus Potter series. I'm taking a week or two off before I start the second one. I will be starting this during the first week of August. As of now, the second of the series is currently unnamed. Once I name it, I will post another update. Included in that will be the date for the first update. Check back onto the new story I created, named Albus Potter Series Updates where this, and all other updates will be posted. As usual, if you have any questions about my series, PM me or you can find me on Twitter at: Potterhead1234

(it won't let me include the at symbol)


	2. Second Update on Book 2

The second of my Albus Potter series will be named _Albus Potter and the Thing They Feared._ I have to just finish the planning but the work on the early chapters are underway. The first chapter will be published this weekend. Just thought I'd share the story of how this story came to be. As usual I was in bed and my brain decided to start working overtime. I had a brainwave and boom, I suddenly have to start writing down everything that comes into my head. So, I have the bulk of this story ready to write, just some of the finer points of the story. And also, a quick question: Am I the only one who gets my best ideas when I'm nearly asleep but my brain won't shut down? Reply with a review or mention me on twitter at Potterhead1234


	3. Update on Book 3

**Update on Book 3 **

As of yet, the third book is unnamed. I'm going to take a few weeks off from posting and in that time I will plan the next book in detail. I can tell you that I have a broad outline of the story but it just needs the detail added before I start writing. I'm going to set a provisional date of Saturday March 23th as the first chapter of Albus Potter 3 but I can't say that's a definite yet. I'll post another update as soon as the new story is named but I do have a question that is out there for you guys until the next update and probably after that. Would you prefer if I posted it the way I do now; posting a chapter whenever I finish it or if I were to write it all and then post one chapter every few days which would mean less waiting in between chapters for all you? So, vote in the review sections and the most common answer is what I'll do.


	4. Update 2, Albus Potter 3

I have finally named Albus' third year story. _Albus Potter and the Influence of the Dark Side_ is already a work in progress and the first chapter, the prologue, will be posted Saturday March 30th. I know that I gave a date in the last update but that was only a provisional date and therefore, subject to change. March 30th is the DEFINITE date that I will post the first chapter and there will be a chapter posted every week, Saturday unless I'm not able to. There was a review saying that I should have a few chapters written so even if I can't write one some week then you guys will still have one to read at the weekend and I have decided to take that advice so unless I'm away without a laptop, you guys will have a chapter to read every week. So, enjoy the wait and I'll leave you all with an extract from chapter 2 titled '_The World Cup' _

_"This is my brother, Paddy, he's just gone eleven" Luke said. "And my sister Aoife" he said gesturing to the girl. "She finished at Hogwarts the year before I started. A Gryffindor, would you believe" Luke said._

_"I remember you" James said. "You were a prefect. You gave me a detention"_

_"Ah yes, James Potter" she said smiling. "I remember giving you detention on more than one occasion. I remember Luke telling us that Albus Potter was in Slytherin, one of his best friends and I thought of you James. I was hoping that your brother wouldn't get my brother in as much trouble as you got in to" she said. James smiled at the older girl, obviously remembering the occasions. "I did wonder however how Luke here got sorted into Slytherin" she said._

_"I wondered that about Al too" James said._

_"It makes me wonder about Paddy" Aoife said. "What house will he go to. I remember my father well enough. He died when Paddy was only a baby. I was just about to start Hogwarts. When Luke got sorted into Slytherin, I asked her what house he was in. I know my mother was in Hufflepuff and our father was in Ravenclaw. He came from a pure-blood family but we never knew them, they all perished in the Battle of Hogwarts, and that explained everything for me really." Aoife explained. "So really, Paddy could go to any of the four Houses and none of them would surprise me. It's up to him really" Paddy sat in the armchair but didn't say anything. Albus noticed how much he looked like Luke. They shared the same hair, similar facial features and they were both built the same._


End file.
